


Would You Live For Me?

by fanfictionmakermachine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionmakermachine/pseuds/fanfictionmakermachine
Summary: At the top of the Eiffel Tower, Volpina wants Nathanaël to make a big decision. *Inspired by the chemical bath scene from "Suicide Squad".





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Miraculous fic I posted here met really posotive feedback and one commenter said he/she's looking forward to more from me, so I decided to post this here as well.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The mistress of illusions, the greatest bane of Ladybug's and Chat Noir's existence, Hawk Moth's champion, the dreaded Volpina stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower, staring into the distance with a quite satisfied look on her face. She have been there several times before, but tonight she had company. While normally, this would have only frustrated her, but now she was there with one of the few human beings she could tolerate. Dare she say it, like.

Nathanaël Kurtzberg, the shy, artistic redhead boy was sitting behind her with his sketchbook in his lap and as usual he was far away from reality. He was drawing something that required his full attention. His gaze was on the fox themed villainess who stood with her back to him with the full moon providing an excellent background for her. Sketching her in this position added a sense of mystery to the girl and in Nathanaël's opinion, this only made her more enchancing.

Volpina was already a source of fascination. First of all, she was drop dead gorgeous. One look at her was already enough to attract your attention and make you stare at her in admiration. Beautiful sights always caught artists' attention. Those were what they lived to eternalize after all.

Secondly, she was powerful. She possessed the ability to create illusions and cast them onto people. To have such an ability, that probably no one else had made her special. But Nathanaël was probably the only one who stared at them in wonder rather than fear.

Thirdly, she was strong. She was a strong woman. She fought for what she wanted and never stopped until she had it. In Nathanaël's eyes, she was stronger than Ladybug, the protector of Paris. Ladybug put her powers in the service of the city and it's residents. Volpina served no one. She was free, just like a true vixen should be.

All these traits made the boy admire her more.

The fox costumed girl kept staring into the distance, waiting for something to appear on the sky. Though, the Akuma will be hard to spot during the night. She knew that Hawk Moth wouldn't let such an opportunity go to waste. The artist boy was such an easy target for akumatization and two against two will be much better odds in the pursuit of the Miraculouses. And to think that all this was thanks to the one person she hated the most, Ladybug.

Otherwise known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Yes, Volpina knew who the spotted heroine of Paris really was, but it mattered little to her. The boy figured out on his own and he told her when asked without hesitation. She had him utterly wrapped around her pinkie. All she had to do was come in and take the heroine's place as the artistic boy's object of adoration after a quite harsh rejection from Marinette. She knew she shouldn't have been so harsh on him, but she just couldn't help it after putting up with Nathanaël's downright stalkerish tendencies for months, when everyone in school knew that her heart belongs to Adrien. Hawk Moth wanted to akumatize the crushed boy immediatley, but Volpina tried to persuade him to let her seduce him to their side. And Volpina could be very persuasive.

The akumatization was much more effective if the individual choose it willingly. All she had to do was turning Nathanaël evil herself. And now, it was time for the finishing touch. Volpina smirked deviously as she finally noticed the purple butterfly decsending from the sky. She held out her left hand and allowed the magical insect to land in it. She then turned to Nathanaël and put her hand behind her back as she approached him. She couldn't help but feel a little warmth in her stomach as she saw the boy smile up at her in utter admiration.

"Nathanaël," she asked on the sweetest voice she could use. "Tell me something." She then stopped directly above him. "Would you die for me?"

The redheaded boy's immediate answer was "Yes." Volpina smiled. That was too easy.

"No." She said to herself. "That's too easy." The vixen then knelt down so she was on eye-level with the boy. "Would you... LIVE for me?" Nathanael was confused by this question at first. But he slowly began to understand what the girl meant. To dedicate his entire life to her and follow her everywhere. He would. He knew he was pathetically in love with this girl, but he didn't care. He knew she was evil, or at the very least working for an evil goal, but to be honest, to be able to win such a girl's affections was kind of... thrilling.

He was about to reply with a yes, but Volpina pressed her index finger against his lips. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." she told him on a serious tone. "I want you to be honest with me." As she said this, she leaned closer to his face. "Do you want this?"

Nathnael made his mind up the first moment he truly looked deep into the gril's eyes. He wanted this. No, he needed this. "Yes, yes, I do!" he said, his voice full of determination. Volpina smiled and captured the redhead's lips in a kiss. The artist was a little shocked at first, but was all too happy to return it. Volpina then reached for the boys's hands instinctively, and allowed the akuma to fly into the pencil he was still holding.

Volpina then continued softly kissing the boy, but a few seconds later, she felt two hands gripping her waist and Nathen's kiss to become more forceful as he pushed her to the ground and pulled away. Volpina opened her eyes and as she predicted, there was no longer Nathanael Kurtzberg, but the Evillustrator smirking down at her. The two kept up the eye contact for a few more moments, then the freshly akumatized boy felt something on his stomach, it was Volpina's feet.

He didn't even have time to fully realize what happened as the girl used her enhanced strength and kisked him off the tower. The fox themed villainess then quickly stood up and rushed to the edge and was all too pleased to see Evillustrator's left hand quickly moving to his right wrist to draw something. The boy continued to fall towards the ground below, but thanks to his exceptional and now magically enhanced drawing skills, instead of the concrete, he fell into a glass pool of water that he put there. From the top of the tower, Volpina saw this and felt an odd mix of satisfiction at Nathanael's akumatization and being touched as she saw that the glass pool he made for himself was in the shape of a heart.

Getting a sudden ide at this, she stood at the edge of the tower and jumped off of it, performing a perfectly elegant swan dine towards the water below. Soaring through the wind was an oh so pleasant feeling, but hitting the water was not so much. Luckily for her, she felt a hand grabbing her collar and pulling her out. The two villains remained there, floating in the middle the pool as they gazed into each other's eyes, then pressed their lips together in another kiss. As they pulled away, they laughed. Wicked, menacing laughs, that would have sent shivers down on anyone's spine, should they have heard it. For it meant a lot of trouble to come to Paris and it's heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
